1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiver for a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) and to methods of processing received satellite signals for such a receiver. It is particularly relevant to the Global Positioning System (GPS).
2. Description of Related Art
GPS is a satellite-based navigation system consisting of a network of up to 32 orbiting satellites (called space vehicles, “SV”) that are in six different orbital planes. 24 satellites are required by the system design, but more satellites provide improved coverage. The satellites are constantly moving, making two complete orbits around the Earth in just less than 24 hours.
The GPS signals transmitted by the satellites are of a form commonly known as Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum employing a pseudo-random code which is repeated continuously in a regular manner. The satellites broadcast several signals with different spreading codes including the Coarse/Acquisition or C/A code, which is freely available to the public, and the restricted Precise code, or P-code, usually reserved for military applications. The C/A code is a 1,023 bit long pseudo-random code broadcast with a chipping rate of 1.023 MHz, repeating every millisecond. Each satellite sends a distinct C/A code, which allows it to be uniquely identified.
A data message is modulated on top of the C/A code by each satellite and contains important information such as detailed orbital parameters of the transmitting satellite (called ephemeris), information on errors in the satellite's clock, status of the satellite (healthy or unhealthy), current date, and time. This part of the signal is essential to a GPS receiver determining an accurate position. Each satellite only transmits ephemeris and detailed clock correction parameters for itself and therefore an unaided GPS receiver must process the appropriate parts of the data message of each satellite it wants to use in a position calculation.
The data message also contains the so called almanac, which comprises less accurate information about all the other satellites and is updated less frequently. The almanac data allows a GPS receiver to estimate where each GPS satellite should be at any time throughout the day so that the receiver can choose which satellites to search for more efficiently. Each satellite transmits almanac data showing the orbital information for every satellite in the system.
A conventional, real-time GPS receiver reads the transmitted data message and saves the ephemeris, almanac and other data for continual use. This information can also be used to set (or correct) the clock within the GPS receiver.
To determine position, a GPS receiver compares the time a signal was transmitted by a satellite with the time it was received by the GPS receiver. The time difference tells the GPS receiver how far away that particular satellite is. The ephemeris for that satellite enables the GPS receiver to accurately determine the position of the satellite. By combining distance measurements from multiple satellites with the knowledge of their positions, position can be obtained by trilateration. With a minimum of three satellites, a GPS receiver can determine a latitude/longitude position (a 2D position fix). With four or more satellites, a GPS receiver can determine a 3D position which includes latitude, longitude, and altitude. The information received from the satellites can also be used to set (or correct) the clock within the GPS receiver.
By processing the apparent Doppler shifts of the signals from the satellites, a GPS receiver can also accurately provide speed and direction of travel (referred to as ‘ground speed’ and ‘ground track’).
A complete data signal from the satellites consists of a 37,500 bit Navigation Message, which takes 12.5 minutes to send at 50 bps. The data signal is divided into 25 30 s frames, each having 1500 bits and these are divided into five 6 s subframes. Each 6 s subframe is divided into ten 30 bit words. All the information necessary for a position fix (ephemeris etc) is contained within each frame and so a GPS receiver will typically take around 30 s to produce a position fix from a so-called cold start. This is often called “time to first fix” (TTFF).
The first subframe gives clock correction data, the second and third subframes give ephemeris data and the almanac data is in the fourth and fifth subframes.
The SVs all broadcast on the same frequency. In order to distinguish a signal from a particular satellite, the receiver needs to generate a replica of the C/A code known to be in use by that satellite and align it so that it is synchronised with the incoming signal which will be delayed by an unknown amount predominantly due to the time of flight of the signal in travelling from the satellite to the receiver (typically around 0.07 s). In general, it is not possible for a receiver to accurately predict the alignment necessary to get the replica in sync with the incoming signal, so some form of search is required, with a number of alignments being tried in turn and the best match being selected. This process of evaluating a number of candidate alignments is normally termed correlation as the receiver implements a correlation function between the received signal and the known C/A code for each satellite in turn, to determine if the received signal includes a component having the C/A code from a particular SV. The correlation function has to be calculated for multiple relative timings, and when the correlation peak is found, this corresponds to a particular timing and a particular SV. The discovered timing in turn corresponds to a particular distance from the SV.
The search for each satellite C/A code is complicated by the fact that the apparent frequency of the satellite signal observed by the receiver will vary. The principal sources of variation are the Doppler-effect due to the movement of the satellite; Doppler-effect due to movement of the receiver; and local-oscillator offset and drift at the receiver. This means that an exhaustive search for the C/A code requires the evaluation of the correlation function at a range of phase (temporal) shifts for each of a range of frequency shifts.
The correlation process is sometimes referred to as “despreading”, since it removes the spreading code from the signal. The determined code-phase—that is, the timing of the peak of the correlation function—reveals the accurate timing information for use in the distance calculation. However, as the code is repeated every millisecond, the coarse timing also needs to be determined. Typically, less frequently repeating data components are used for the more coarse timing evaluation (i.e. to enable GPS time to be derived), such as the individual bits of the 50 bps data message and specific parts of it such as the subframe preamble or subframe handover word.
Together, the code-phase and coarse timing information comprise a “pseudo-range”, because they identify the time-of-flight of the message from the satellite. This time-of-flight is related to the distance travelled, by c, the speed of light. This is a “pseudo”-range or relative range (rather than a true range) because the relative offset between the satellite's clock and the receiver's clock is unknown. However, this offset is the same for all satellites (since their clocks are synchronized); so, pseudo-ranges for a set of diverse satellites provide sufficient information for the trilateration calculation to determine a unique position fix.
The majority of GPS receivers work by processing signals from the satellites in “real time”, as they are received, reporting the position of the device at the current time. Such “conventional” GPS receivers invariably comprise:                an antenna suitable for receiving the GPS signals,        analogue RF circuitry (often called a GPS front end) designed to amplify, filter, and mix down to an intermediate frequency (IF) the desired signals so they can be passed through an appropriate analogue-to-digital (A/D) converter at a sample rate normally of the order of a few MHz,        digital signal processing (DSP) hardware that carries out the correlation process on the IF data samples generated by the A/D converter, normally combined with some form of micro controller that carries out the “higher level” processing necessary to control the signal processing hardware and calculate the desired position fixes.        
The less well known concept of “Store and Process Later” (also known, and hereinafter referred to, as “Capture and Process”) has also been investigated. This involves storing the IF data samples collected by a conventional antenna and analogue RF circuitry in some form of memory before processing them at some later time (seconds, minutes, hours or even days) and often at some other location, where processing resources are greater.
This means that a Capture and Process receiver is considerably simpler than a real-time receiver. Only short segments of samples need to be stored—for example, 100-200 ms worth of data. There is no longer any need to decode the (very slow) data message from each SV; no need to perform correlation and determine pseudo-ranges; and no need to execute the trilateration to calculation to derive a position fix. Accordingly, much of the digital signal processing hardware of the conventional receiver can be eliminated, reducing complexity and cost. Power consumption is also significantly reduced, leading to longer battery life.
Other capture and process receivers have also been proposed which include the DSP hardware necessary for calculating position fixes. In one mode, such a device receives, samples and stores GPS signals in a memory, but does not process them. When switched to a separate mode, the device ceases receiving signals and instead starts processing those samples which were stored previously. A device of this kind is suitable for generating a posthumous track-log, or history of movements, for example after the user has returned from a trip.